1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved toy for launching a plurality of objects.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the more popular types of toys for children is that involving models of racing cars wherein the cars are raced over a designated track or across a suitable surface such as a floor. These toys are popular not only due to the child's basic interest in racing cars, but also due to the action developed by such toys. Typical prior art toys of this type include a racing car, a complex and expensive track and remote control modules wherein cars are raced around the track at high speeds. Such toys are costly and time consuming to set up and operate.
Other prior art toys of this type include objects such as cars or racers that are pushed manually across the surface of a floor one at a time. Although cheaper, this latter type of prior art toy does not include substantial action for the child. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an action toy that will propel objects such as race cars over a substantial distance while at the same time being economical to manufacture and enjoyable to the child.